


Threads

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Series: Sht i need to finish [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chromedome/Rewind/Brainstorm coming soon, Fluff, M/M, Talk of relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: All the while, Chromedome actually did think about what his conjunx said. It wasn't weird to have a third, just look at Tailgate, Cyclonus and Whirl. And he did admit he had a soft spot, very well hidden, for his amica.
Relationships: (more coming soon), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Sht i need to finish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903417
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The Pull

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the album Threads by Now, Now and got serious CdrwStorm vibes. 
> 
> None of the songs influence the fic, but it is the album and songs for the chapter titles I had on repeat.
> 
> This was inspired by Polyhexians' CdrwStorm fics, honestly.

Chapter One: The Pull (In which Chromedome loves his amica more than he thought, and where Rewind is the only one who sees it.) (And finds that it doesn’t unravel his spark like he thought it would)

There was something on Chromedomes’ processor, and even if he knew his Domey could be quiet when he talked, Rewind knew something was up when the larger mech didn’t groan at the last few puns in his rant.  
But he knew this was different from all the other times Chomedome was quiet. It usually didn’t bother Rewind much, he knew how deep in thought his conjunx got sometimes. But it was the type of silence he could feel, dancing lightly up and down on his plating; it was the type that had Rewind placing his servo over Chromedome’s larger one.  
“Domey, you ok?” Rewind began, voice soft.  
Chromedome jolted a bit, plating fluttering a bit before settling.  
Looking down at Rewind, Chromedome tilted his helm a bit in apology. “Sorry, Re. Got lost in my helm. Did you say something?” 

Rewind snorted, optic visor brightening a bit. 

“I asked if you were ok, but you just proved you weren’t listening to the rant about the bee movie Swerve ranted to me about.” That got a ‘Psh’ from Chromedome, who removed his servo from underneath the minis’, only to wrap an arm around Rewind to pull him closer. 

“Sorry, just have a lot on my mind.” Chromedome provided, voice going soft as he looked out into the oil reservoir once more. Rewind placed his servo on the others thigh, patting it as he looked out as well. “Eh, I figured since you didn’t comment on my tenth bee pun. I usually get you on the third. Had me thinking you finally built up a resistance, you know.” Rewind said, voice trying to keep laughter out of it as Chromedome let out a long, deep sigh at that.  
“Ugh, you and your puns.” He mumbled, but Rewind could tell he was smiling under his mouth-plate.  
The two laps back into a comfortable silence, Rewind leaning into the larger mech. It was nice, but he could feel Chromedome fade off again.  
“Did something happen today?” Rewind quietly asked, lightly tapping his digits on the other's leg.

“Huh? Oh, no. But...yeah.” Rewind made a noise for Chromedome to continue.

He watched as the other tilted his helm again, EM field wavering a bit as he did. “I…” Chromedome began. The smaller mech waited for the other to get his thoughts together. “It wasn’t today. It was a while back….when you died.” Chromedome shook at that. “Not when you died, but-” “I understand, Domey.” Rewind cut in, tightening his hold on the other.  
Chromedome let out a breath of air, before trucking on. “I...I went to Brainstorm to talk to him. He told me not to forget you.”  
Rewind let out a small vent, feeling how his conjunx tensed and the wavering of his field grow a bit stronger. “I...He…” A quick breath. “I must have been pretty out of it, I felt lost. And.” Chromedome made a gesture with his free servo. “I kissed him. Not a real kiss, because I had pretty much clashed my mouth-plate over his, but I kissed him.”  
Rewind paused, servo relaxing. “And something more?” He guessed, voice even. He felt Chromedome stiffen at that, frame solid as the mini relaxed. “I’m not mad, Domey. You said something similar before...you know… in my timeline. I like Brainstorm, even if he’s half-crazy half-genius most of the time.” It was silent again, but it felt better this time.  
Rewind could feel the next words on Chromedomes’ lips, but the bigger mech was hesitating. “I don’t have a problem with you liking him, you know.” The mini continued, patting Chromedomes’ thigh, before extracting himself from the other and got up to stretch. “You aren’t mad?” Chromedome asked, voice earnest.  
“Why would I be?” Rewind replied, voice light as he cocked his helm to the side. “I know losing me, the other me was just as hard as when I lost the other you.” He said, turning around to face the other. “I’m happy that you didn’t forget me, Domey. I’m happy that you’re still here, and found comfort in someone during that time. “ Rewind held out a servo to help the other up, beaming as Chromedome took his servo. 

“Still...should I be jealous that you were thinking about that when you’re with me? Do I have some competition?” Rewind couldn’t help but tease. He watched as Chromedome flounder a bit as he laughed, walking along with his arms behind his helm. “I mean, Brainstorm is cute. And I’m pretty sure he’s the only bot you could bully in the berth.” Chromedome sputtered as he saw his conjunx give a swing of his hips. “Or would you be too soft with him too? Then again, I’m pretty sure the two of you are bottoms…” And if Chromedome thought it couldn’t get any worse, Rewind turned on his heel with a smirk practically oozing out of him.  
“You’re terrible.” Chromedome mumbled, catching up the mini.  
“And you love it~” Rewind said, taking ahold of the others servo as they walked back to their hab-suite.

“But I really wouldn’t mind if you liked Brainstorm, Domey.” Rewind said, as Chromedome punched in the code to their door. It almost had him mess up, the taller mech looking down at the other with a bit of surprise.  
"What, I'm serious. If you wanted more with him I wouldn't object. Unless you don't want to?" Rewind said as he walked into their hab. "Then we can drop it and watch the last Fast and Furious. Ejects' been getting on my case about it, weirdly enough." Chromedome still floundered a bit, but thankfully broke out of it.  
"You want Brainstorm with us?" Chromedome knew he sounded weirded out, but he couldn't help but think about it a little more. "Yeah, I think we could work it out. I don't dislike him or anything, he's fun to be around and is pretty good with puns as well." Rewind said, and would definitely be grinning if he had a mouth.  
Chromedome deflated a bit, because yes, Brainstorm did make puns at his expense.  
Rewind dragged him to the couch, plopping himself down on his lap as he turned on the vid screen. 

All the while, Chromedome actually did think about what his conjunx said. It wasn't weird to have a third, just look at Tailgate, Cyclonus and Whirl. And he did admit he had a soft spot, very well hidden, for his amica. Even if they had never really put a title on their relationship. Brainstorm was loud and everywhere, always moving and guestering as he spoke.  
It was cute, how expressive the jet was. Chromedome felt safe around him, despite the other having a nack for getting in trouble. Primus, it would be worse if Rewind and Brainstorm combined their mischief together. But Chromedome could feel himself smiling at that and wrapped his arms around his conjunx. 

Humming to himself, Chromedome blinked in and out of the movie even if Rewind scoffed at it constantly. 

Maybe he would bring it up with his Amica after all.


	2. Prehistoric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Brainstorm thinks of the things he's done, the places he's been, and the people he cares about the most (And the ones he's afraid to loose)

Entering his hab with a sigh, Brainstorm finally allowed his frame to relax.

His time in the lab was nice, productive even, but it still put him in a mood that Perceptor had to breath down his shoulder every now and again to make sure he wasn't going to try to rebuild the time machine again. You know, the one the other scientist had broken trying to understand it.   
It had miffed him that Percy had tried to figure out his invention, but Brainstorm let bygones be bygones and went about his work like usual. He didn't think about how close he had been, his trial, or the fact that Nautica had been on his case as of late for not hanging out with his friends.

Friends. Not something Brainstorm thought he would have in this day and age, but then again, who wouldn't want to be his friend?

Still, it was nice to know she cared enough and ignored his past to come and keep him company despite Perceptor trying to shoo Nautica away sometimes. Not that he got anywhere with the look Nauti' sent the other scientist. Brainstorm smiled underneath his mask, easing it off of his face and set in on the table next to his berth; very pointedly not looking at the underside of it. Tip-toeing around his projects scattering the flooring and twisting when he almost did, Brainstorm let out a breath and flopped lifelessly onto his berth.   
While his experiments hadn't made their way into his berth this time, he knew it would only be a matter of time before they did.   
And then Chromedome would give him a look while Rewind helped tidy things up a bit.

It was a thought that brought a smile to his lips, a fluttering feeling in his spark as he shuffled his wings and laid on his side. 

Chromedome and Rewind. One who had become his Amica on Kimia and the other shortly following after. 

Even if Rewind had given him the stink-optic in the beginning of their friendship, Brainstorm knew what it was like to be in love, especially early love. Not that his experience counted, seeing as how it was one-sided to the extreme.   
But experience was experience, and the flyer hadn't put it against the minibot to get protective.   
Still, it warmed his spark when he thought of how the two had bumbled into their relationship, even with the heavy bumps. Very heavy bumps that were the color blue and had a never-ending lust for energon. Shaking that particular thought away, Brainstorm allowed his thoughts to drift elsewhere. Like how Rewind had gotten into chatting him up, sitting on his lap when Chromedome wasn’t with them, or almost falling asleep on him when the movie on the vid-screen was like watching paint-dry.   
It was a comfort Brainstorm still wasn’t sure he was allowed to have, but….

It was so very hard to breathe when it happened. 

It was hard to breathe when Rewind leaned against him, or seated himself in his lap. Or when the minibot would ask him about his day, optics never dimming from boredom. When he would watch Brainstorms' servos with rapt attention, asking a question here or there.   
It made the guilt in his spark weld up until it was fit to burst, making him want to spill everything that had happened when the minibot, another version of him, had died. 

The warmth he had from his amicas', Chromedomes' frame. The hurried kisses, the rough clang that filled the room. The coolant that slipped down his shoulder as Chromedome whimpered his release. Holding the other until Brainstorm knew for sure the other wasn't going to forget anything. Forget him, forget this.   
Brainstorm was so tired of being forgotten, but he hated himself for the small part that wanted Chromedome to forget that that had ever happened.  
It was something that kept him warm, a part that allowed him, for just a klik, believe that he was loved in return. 

Brainstorm hated that part of himself, he wanted to choke it. Make it disappear until he was ok again, and that he was fine with just being friends with both Chromedome and Rewind.   
He didn't want to be covered by them on both sides. To feel that love crushing him, encasing him so close that it was hard to breath, the feeling that had his spark hurting until Brainstorm deleted the thoughts. He knew it wasn't for him, that he was something temporary despite what the two he held dear told him. 

Sighing, Brainstorm settled into the berth and sent a manual recharge order to his processor.

He'd have those things in his recharge cycles, in a sense. And soon, the warmth overtook him.


End file.
